


King's sorrow

by Yayura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resentment, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayura/pseuds/Yayura
Summary: Birthright route/ending (contains spoilers if you didn't end the game)Leo is the new king of Nohr but rebuilding his country and himself in the same time is harder than expected. Maybe the king of Hoshido will notice his sorrow.





	1. Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest ! Give more love to Leoma (or RyoLeo?) everyone !!
> 
> As you may noticed english isn't my mother tongue so if someone want to help me by beta-reading my chapters to make up my mistakes in grammar and language, I would be very happy and grateful !  
> I'm sorry if my chapters are shorts, it's a big and long work for me to write everything in english. I hope with pratcice I'll be able to do bigger chapter !  
> I hope you'll like this story, let me know what you think of it in the comment !!

Leo was standing near a pond and he looked at the colorful fish who lived peacfully in the waters. How soothing it was. After all the war, all the blood, a little thing like that was so welcomed.  
But the sorrow that tangled is heart comes in his mind, again, and even the beautiful fishes can't do anyhing to sooth it now. Xander was dead. Elise was dead. Camilla had left. Odin had left... And many other were dead too...  
A urge to cry came, but he supressed it. He should. From the night he saw his big brother and his little sister dead. His cry and tears wasn't allowed, and he tried his best not to break in front of anyone because since that night he was the king of Nohr.

After the war, Nohr was a total mess but it was his mess. His legacy. Even if he didn't want it, even if he didn't like it.

For the first time since the beginning of his reign Leo was invited to spend a little time to Shirasagi, the castle of Hoshido. It was for showing the goodwill of Nohr to make new alliances with the country and to prove the honnesty and sanity of the new king.  
The first three days were busy to make new arragements, decided new laws for marchandise trades and many other things. During three days Leo had the impression he was begging for everything. How humiliating it was. And all that just for a country he didn't love. He loved his sibilings but not his country. Of course, just the country was still there now...  
Hopefully King Ryoma was generous and he understood that good connections with Nohr will exist only if Nohr was a little less poor, so he agreed with many demands of Leo, in wait of remunerations later when Nohr will get stronger and more steady.

Today, the negociations was ended, and Leo take time to rest alone in the little private garden near his room. He had left his crown and his fur coat in the room, like the armor and all the other things of his king's outfit that he disliked so much.  
Too heavy and too warm for Hoshido climat. Too dark for his mood.  
Too much like his Father.

King Ryoma had asked him to go hunting with Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido... But he refused the invitation, explaining he was still very exausted. The truth was, that he didn't want to be close to the Hoshidian prince, maybe by jealousy, because he was a happy second prince without king duties and with all his sibilings by his side.  
Leo can't stand the Hoshidian's happiness despite all the efforts he made to show the opposite. Maybe later he will be sincerely happy for them, because he didn't hates the Hoshidians, but for now that was just too hard. Not when he was so much in emotional distress.

" King Leo ? May I ?...

Suddenly aware he wasn't wearing his king outfit, he felt a little ashamed and a blush came to his cheeks and ears. Standing up he tried to collect himself before answering to Ryoma who was standing in his room, alone without Saizo or some domestics :

\- Of course King Ryoma, there are something you want to discuss ? Did you change your mind on the accords we signned yesterday ?

Ryoma exited the room and walked in the garden towards Leo. Ryoma was simply wearing a red and white kimono with some golden accents on it. It seems like he also wasn't in mood for wearing his heavy king's armor, crown and cape.

\- Well, yes I want to discuss with you, but nothing of that. Let's put work aside today, we have done that for three whole days. I hope you enjoyed your stay here ?

Ryoma asked to the young king and Leo simply answer with a polite smile. The older didn't fell for it, and began asking some disturbing things :

\- Did you go with Hinoka to see the parade of the kinshi knights ? Sakura wanted to show you the flowers market too. And Takumi still hope you'll go hunting with him tomorrow, you know.

Leo froze, the tone in Ryoma voice when he was speaking was a little exasperated, Leo felt sorry, he was already making political mistakes with his stubborn desire to be left alone. So he tried to mumbled some explanation.

\- I'm sorry, I... I just need a moment to rest... I will go on a walk with your sisters this afternoon King Ryoma.

Ryoma take his time before answering. Looking at the young king in front of him. His fair golden hair, messy in comparison with yesterday, his silm body and femine face, his eyes dark brown, with very long eyelashes, beautiful but... there were with blue bags under them.  
Yesterday he seemed utterly beautiful, an image of purity, but as he looked at him sharpely today in the day light, Ryoma just saw a skinny young man exhausted and in some ways in distress.  
Without much ceremony Ryoma sighed and sat himself on the grass next to Leo. He looked at the pond before wondering :

\- Is it hard for you to be king ?  
\- Not so much, I'm quiet good with paperworks and political stuff. More harder when it comes to public appearence and ceremonies. I'm not a very popular and charismatic person, I think. Little too gloomy for that.

Leo tried not to let escape a nervous laugh with his last sentance but he heard Ryoma light chuckles.

\- Don't be hard with yourself on this topic, your people we love you in no time. You're king for only eight month.  
\- You too. And your people are all in adoration for you.  
\- Well, it's...  
\- Because of my father ? Or because the prince who just became king shouldn't be me ? Xan...  
\- King Leo. Don't dare to end your sentance.

Leo was upset by the turn of the conversation at first, but he turned to feel sorry with his sudden outburst. Ryoma was facing him and was wearing a serious and firm expression on his face. Leo felt like he made a big mistake.

\- You're the king, and that's all. Don't try to escape it. You'll be a good king with time, afterall you're known for being smart and pragmatic.  
\- … Only the history would know what kind of king I would be.  
\- And that's true for myself too, it's not because I'm loved now that I will still be in many years.  
\- Yes... but you don't have a demonic posseded father who wished world's death as legacy. That's quite an advantage for public's good opinion, you know ?  
\- … Are you afraid to become like your father ?  
\- Well, I have his blood in my veins, I can't deny it. I just hope Niles will kill me before I became too insane. I trust him. I know he will make the good choice if darker times comes.  
\- Niles ?  
\- My royal retainer. He's waiting for me at Krakenburg. He always keeps me from danger, you know. He's some of the rare person I still have by my side after the end of the war.

At the thoughts Leo feel again the tears comming to his eyes, he has to stop it. He won't allow to let someone see how broken he was, he already spoke to much with Ryoma.

\- You can let it go, if you want, I won't judge you.

Soft voice adressing to him, Leo felt in the same time a little comforted and humiliated.

\- You don't have to act like you want to hatch me. I'm a King, just like you.  
\- Yes, precisely why I care. If I may said, you and I are the better suitted to understand each other. I'm a king, just like you, yes. So why not let be a little less strict and allow you to express what you truely feel with me  ? We could become stronger with confidance and good understanding.

Leo take some time to think about what Ryoma said. He didnt want to be honest about his feelings with the king of Hoshido but...  
But being next to Ryoma was something. Leo could feel his protectiveness and the comfort stemming from his self confidence like it was radiating from him naturally. He feeled safe near to him, even soothed he could have said.  
Leo tell to Ryoma with a sad chuckle :

\- How I truly feel ? Maybe in time I can let my guard down with you, and act more honest, but... I still have some pride in me. I don't really want my equal to see my broken side. Can you understand that ?

Ryoma nodded, and smiled to him. He was sad. Not because Leo wasn't ready to be confident with him now but because he sensed that the younger king in front of him was dealing with too many bad feelings. And he couldn't do anything for now to help him fight his sorrow.  
Ryoma stood up from his spot in the grass, and asked Leo giving him his hand to help him to stand too :

\- I don't want to be annoying to you, but, what about a little walk in the gardens ? We can just spent some lazy time together. I'm quite tired too after the previous days. There were too much ceremonies, don't you think ? 

Leo smiled a bit and took Ryoma's hand. The king was so friendly to him. Why not give a try.


	2. Rest

In late afternoon they were still in the garden of Shirasagi castle. It seemed that the two of them were worth a day of rest and lazyness. At first Leo felt a little awkward to spend some time with Ryoma like they were good friends. It wasn't something he expected of his journey in Hoshido. Afterall, some months ago they were enemy and generations of mutual hatred educated them.  
Yet, at his surprise, everything went well between them. Leo could even said, it was a great day, a great day like he didn't have known for a far long time.  
By now, they were sat at a shadowed bench under a huge wisteria and ate some food that two domestics had came to bring them.

" - The day was great king Ryoma, thank you. But I'm a little embarassed, I take all your time today, are you sure no one would have need you ?

\- I liked the day too, don't worry so much and try this ! It's one of our most famous fruit in this season.   
\- But... well, thanks.

Leo was a little upset by Ryoma who tried to avoid his question. He sighed and took the round orange fruit in his hand.

\- Thanks... it looks like an.. orange tomato ? how should I eat this ? It need to be peeled or cut ?

Ryoma chuckled a little at Leo reaction about the fruit. He took another one from the fruits basket for himself and bit in his flesh without a second thought. Showing in same time to Leo the good way to eat it.

\- Just bite in it Leo.

Leo was unsure of it, but Ryoma confident look was all the encouragement he needed to bite in the fruit's flesh. He expected something liquid inside the fruit and was afraid of dirtied himself. But not at all, there was only flesh and not really water, the taste was mild and sweet.

\- So ? Did you like it ?  
\- It's... unexpected ! And lightly sweet... there no juice or stone either.  
\- It's Sakura's favourite fruit. We called that a kaki.  
\- A kaki ? I see... I hope we can have our own special fruits and plants in Nohr. I tried to work with Brynhildr in our royal garden but... Our ground isn't fertile at all... Only what are under brynhildr magic protection grows up and it works better with trees than flower or fruits and vegetables.

Ryoma seemed to reflect to something, one hand holding his chin.

\- I wonder how Nohr became a desertic land... was it always like that ?  
\- Well, Nohr isn't an easy country to live. Too much darkness, few sunlight. It was already like this when I was a kid but... I remember of cities' makets having their own merchandise before... Now everything we sell as food are from Hoshido and some littles countries all around Nohr.  
\- Side effect of your father cursed soul, you think ?

Maybe the question was a little too rough, Ryoma regretted what he said. Maybe made Leo remember that he was the son of a tyrant wasn't very delicate. But Leo didn't seemed to be affected by it, he was more interested by the supposition Ryoma made.

\- It can be possible... but I think the culpitt is our war industries, not the curse upon my father. But maybe this wasn't a help either. Now that we are at peace, I hope things we'll be better. I already take mesures to close many of our weapons' factories.

\- It will works, and Hoshido will be there to give all the help you need.

Everytime Ryoma smiled at Leo, he was taken aback by the sincerity and the confidence raditing from him. He was so much like the sun. Leo didn't really know how to react in front of such kindness and honesty. Looking at the fruit in his hand, a faint smile made his way on his lips. 

\- Thank you, Nohr doesn't deserve all your kidness.  
\- It's worth it. Hoshido neglected his old neighbour for too long, my father and grand father weren't perfect, Nohr needed help and Hoshido was selfish and didn't give it. It wasn't a surprise that the Nohrian began to hate Hoshido, his king and his people with time.

Leo heard everything Ryoma said, he never thinked the king will apologies for his ancestors fault. Leo wanted to tell him taht he didn't need thoses apologies, but he preferred being honest towards the sunny king.

\- I... I don't hate you or your familly, I haven't bitterness for Hoshido.   
\- And... for Azura and Corrin ?

Leo felt a little embarassed. How could he explain how he felt about Corrin ? Corrin was a precious brother to the Hoshidian family, he couldn't said harsh things about him or he will be chastised for it.

\- I... For Azura I didn't know her, I can't hate someone I didn't know and she was raised as a Hoshidian princess, it's normal for her to have protected her kingdom, there're nothing unforgivable in this. For Corrin... things are... complicated. I just need a little time... Even if I want to be as wise as I can... I'm only a human with feelings that can take the better of me sometimes.

Worried of Ryoma reaction about is unsure answer about two of his dear sibilings, Leo held his breath in a wait of scoldings. But it never came.

\- Don't worry it's understandable, Corrin's not in Hoshido, you can relax, you won't encouter him in your stay here.

Reassuring words. Leo didn't expected it, he didn't understood why Ryoma was so caring and worried about his well being but he was thankful to it. Even if his pride as king could have been hurt, for now... maybe he was in need of this kindness 

\- Thank you King Ryoma, it's a delicate attention.

Ryoma stand up and stretched himself a bit, he contemplated, hearing the sounds of nature. The peacful time of this day was such a satisfaction after time of wars. And thinked he shared it with his previous ennemy like the two of them were now friends, it was a positive sign for a better futur for the both of their countries.

\- You know, I feel at ease next to you. I don't really know why, you have something who can calm all my worries.

The young king seemed surprised by what Ryoma said to him, incredulous to know that he can have a positive effect on someone. Leo stand up too.

\- I could said the same. It's a pleasure to spend time like this after our busy days of politics arrangements.  
\- Let's enjoy this a little more, then, Leo.

After this said, they took some time walking in the huge royal gardens. Ryoma made them stop at a peak near a lake, it was almost dusk.  
Everything were quiet, but it wasn't awkward, being next the other without exchanging words. Leo wanted to said something to Ryoma, to thank him for his presence, when he saw behind Ryoma's shoulder, the little princess of Hoshido who seemed to want to tell them somthing, but she was to shy to interrupted them either.  
\- Princess Sakura, is everything well ?  
\- K—King Leo ! Y—Yes everything is alright ! Just wanted to said to both of you that diner is ready, Hinoka and Takumi wait for us inside the castle.

Ryoma turned towards Sakura, he didn't heard his sister coming and Leo didn't really known if Ryoma was a little surprised or bothered to be already called for diner. He didn't respond to his sister, so Leo did.

\- Thank you princess Sakura, we are going back to the castle. 

Leo made the first step to show he was going back, but Ryoma didn't seemed to move, so Leo asked.

\- King Ryoma... Aren't you coming with us ?

Ryoma seemed lost in thoughts. Toughts that Leo couldn't understood, it was like his joy of the day had vanished. It lasted for a little time before Ryoma retook his normal behavior and smiled to his sister and Leo.

\- Let's go back. I'm quite hungry afterall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ! It took me more time than I thinked to write this chapter !  
> Hope you liked it !!


End file.
